


A Giver

by ichigokage



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Magic, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: Newt Scamander's best friend, Bianca finally arrives in New York, about a week after Fantastic Beasts took place to continue helping Newt with his magizooilogical research.





	1. Entry 1: Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them on Thanksgiving, I was hit with the inspiration bus HARD. A big shout out to my friend Candy for helping me spitball ideas for this and creating this character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander's assistant finally arrives to New York, late to the events of the Obscurial. Step 1? Find Newt Scamander.

A large passenger ship slowly docked in the New York City port, a tall woman with light brown skin and dark brown eyes scanned the cityscape before her, trying to find a trace of someone. The wind causing her golden brown and loosely braided hair to sway in the breeze as the ramp connected to the hull of the ship, ready for disembarking people. Grabbing her suitcase, the woman began her walk towards the ramp; black, heeled Mary Janes clicking with each confident step. Wearing a warm black coat over a dark blue blouse with silver accents and black trouser. 

She quickly made her way to the customs check in, already a bit cranky from being delayed in her voyage. Taking many calming breaths, she waited rather impatiently for what was truthfully not even ten minutes, felt like an eternity. A man in his forties with a name tag reading 'Thomas' greeted her with a smile, "Afternoon madam. Papers please." Ah, her papers. The very thing that kept her tied up and late by a whole week! Simply nodding, she handed the man her passport. "Missus Bianca Vane. And what might your business be, coming from Britain and all?" 

Bianca already had her story concocted, it wasn't a lie. She just didn't have to tell this man every detail. "Oh, just Miss. And I am here to help a friend with some research. I got held up in Britain due to some error with my papers." she had to shift her weight to her right leg, feeling her injury acting up again. The cold could do this. Or just putting weight on it. "Everything is accounted for a assume?" she asked, remaining cordial with the man. 

Thomas looked over her papers and after a quick gander at her suitcase he sent her off. "Welcome to New York and stay safe, Miss Vane! I recommend trying out the new bakery on Rivington Street!" Bianca made a mental note to perhaps stop by. If it was what someone suggested right off the boat, it must be worth checking out. But, work awaits! 

It felt strange, being back in her birth country. Bianca's magic revealed itself when she was about ten years old. Her muggle-or No-Maj as the Americans say, mother was most definitely not pleased. She kicked her daughter and husband out. They wandered the streets, Elan writing to both Ilvermorny and Hogwarts to try getting her an education. Hogwarts responded almost immediately, a representative interested in the girl with her father's Native blood in her veins. Those with Native blood have a predilection towards wandless spellcasting. They offered him a job to help get back on his feet, Groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys. This would allow him to still see his only daughter and make money for the both of them. 

After they moved, moving into Hogwarts a little while before term started. Elan worked to ready the castle for the impending students and getting to know the staff while Bianca explored wherever she could. Elan set enough aside for everything she would need for the school year. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, soon proudly sporting the blue and grey colors. Though, the Sorting Hat had almost placed her in Gryffindor. And she became close friends with one Newton Scamander.

As she walked towards her destination, the Magical Congress of the United States of America Bianca smiled. How could she had known that her friendship with Newt would lead her on such wonderful journeys? Helping him research countless amazing creatures. Though, she was mainly there almost on Albus Dumbledore's command to ensure Newt took care of himself. But she could not help but get just as enthralled in his work as he did. 

Stepping through the door, Bianca put her nostalgia behind her, she headed to check her wand in. More lines. Oh she was thrilled. Why can't these places have more benches? Surely they know how much standing can ruin one's feet? The orderly took notes on her wand; Birch wood with a Phoenix Feather Core. An average 13 inches and flexible. She then had one more stop to make. Any witch or wizard coming into a new country has to check into the Magical Customs Office. 

She was seated relatively quickly; a woman around her age behind the desk. "You've completed your check in, miss. Is there something else you need?" it was clear that this woman was ready to clock out. She looked exhausted, probably having been in the office all day.

"Just about. I'm looking for an associate of mine/ He's been here about a week now I believe. Newt Scamander. Is he still in the state?" Bianca asked, not wanting to waste too much more of this woman's time.

Her face morphed from exhaustion to irritation. "Him? What are you looking for him for? He cause you some trouble as well?"

Before Bianca could answer, the door opened and a young woman with fair skin and short dark brown hair entered. "You called for me, Helga?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, Tina. I heard you were on some Auror business. It can honestly wait until tomorrow."

"I believe I heard someone mention Newt Scamander?" Bianca all but jumped from her seat at the mention of his name. 

"Yes! I did! Have you seen him?" the woman named Tina told Bianca to follow her to her office, the walk through the halls of MACUSA spent in silence as Bianca observed the building, noticing all the differences from Britain's Ministry of Magic. 

The two women arrived in a very clean and professional office, Tina sitting at her desk after grabbing a few papers. "You're looking for Newt Scamander? He's not in trouble again already is he?" 

Bianca tilted her head and her face twisted in confusion. "Twice now I've heard he's been in trouble! What on earth happened?" she was genuinely confused. Newt never really caused problems. Unless...something happened with his creatures? 

"Explain your involvement with him first, please. I just want to be sure you're a friend of his." Tina reassured the woman across from her.

"We're great friends! We met at Hogwarts. And I've been helping him with research for his upcoming book. I would have arrived with him here last week but that blasted Niffler swiped my passport! I think it was the shiny writing...I made sure there is nothing shiny with the new one." Bianca took out her passport, all writing and stamps black or red. 

"I see. Well, a few days ago, Mr. Scamander had an incident. A few of his creatures escaped from his briefcase. They were recovered but an Obscurial wreaked havoc on a large part of the city. The whole incident was contained after one of his creatures assisted with a city wide Obliviation Spell."

Bianca's eyes widened. "My word. That is quite the story. Do you know where he may be now?" 

"After he helped us, the President let him go. He should be on his way out of the country I think. He mentioned taking a few days to take in the sights before getting on the next ship." Tina explained, looking over the notes she took after the whole incident had been officially closed.

Bianca felt lucky, having caught him in time. He wouldn't leave without giving her some word right? She told herself to ignore such thoughts. "Well, it looks like I made it just in time. I do regret being missing during such an event." she stood up and extended her hand towards Tina. "Thank you very much, Tina. Your help is greatly appreciated." the two shook hands and went their separate ways, Bianca flicking her finger to summon a small fairy made of light that could fit in the palm of her hand. "Help lead me to Newt, won't you please?"

The small light fairy, invisible to any non magical person, took off, currently glowing white. This fairy would glow green the closer you got to your target or destination. It led her through alleys and shops, and even a rather fancy hotel. "I am getting closer, that's about all I know. You're getting greener so we are on the right path." She sighed, sitting at a bench to let her feet rest. The Gryffindor half of her wanted to storm through the streets screaming for Newt but, her Ravenclaw side knew full well the only thing that would accomplish is making a scene.

Letting out another sigh, Bianca's head went up then she noticed the street sign. "Rivington Street? That man said there was a new bakery here." mulling her thoughts over for a moment, she considered taking a true break and getting a snack. "Who can deny fate? Besides, everyone needs a break now and then." Gathering her bags, she went inside the bakery, wonderful and fresh scents wafting through the air of breads and pastries. While waiting in yet another line, she observed the shelves lined with rather strange shaped treats. "The Niffler?" she questioned under her breath, soon waving it off as just a charming animal inspired bread puff. She then saw something that bore a strong resemblance to the Erumpent, coincidence perhaps? The item that made her realize that what could have inspired these confections was a Demiguise inspired cinnamon roll type roll. No muggle creature looked like the Demiguise. Was this man a wizard? It wasn't her business, but it was rather curious.

As her turn came up, a portly but jovial man with a charming smile and mustache greeted her, "Welcome to Kowalski's Quality Baked Goods! I'm Jacob, what would you like today?" the man asked as she stepped up to the counter. 

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Kowalski. I am curious to try some of your pastries. I've been walking for hours and could use a break." looking over the treats, she pointed to the Demiguise sweet roll and ordered a loaf of bread. 

"Very good choices, miss. These special treats are my best sellers! We do offer coffee or tea. Would you like a cup?"

"A calming tea sounds perfect actually. Thank you, Jacob." after he poured her a cup of warm tea and rang up her other two items, she paid what she owed and went outside to give other customers their space, returning to her bench and taking a bite of her roll. "Mmm delicious! This man is truly talented." she soon finished it, the light fairy bouncing around the area looking for Newt as its conjurer takes a much needed break, washing her treat down with warm tea.

The fairy halted, catching sight of a tall man with a notable scarf and a large case. It rushed to Bianca and began dragging her, the startled Bianca trying to remain acting natural. Obliviating a muggle was not in her plans in the near future. "You find him?" she asked in a hush as it led her, jingling positively.

She too soon saw the man she traveled back home for. "Well, well, if it isn't Newt Scamander." she smiled, her tone playful. 

The tall man stopped in his tracks, head tilting slightly. He knew that voice. That accent. He turned around, immediately noticing his until now absent companion. She smiled warmly as she crossed her arms, a green ball of light flying over and bouncing on his hair, ringing happily. "Bianca. It-its good to see you." he gave her a friendly smile, most would see it as an awkward one but she knew better. It grew a bit as she moved closer, her own smile now large as she threw her arms around him in a friendly hug, his eyes going wide at the sudden contact.

"I missed you! You are not an easy man to find." she said as she stepped back. "I've been worried. Hearing stories about some adventure. Gave me quite a fright, Newt." her eyebrow turned upward and she frowned in worry. She had always been a mother hen with him. While she was much more sociable than Newt, she greatly enjoyed his company.

His shoulders slumped noticeably, gaze to their feet. He hated worrying her. She was a very dear friend. His only remaining friend from his childhood. "I'm sorry, Bianca...I didn't mean for any of it..." he mumbled dejectedly. 

She swatted his shoulder lightly, frown turning to a smile. "Oh, don't you fret. You're clearly alive. Now, let's catch up at the house. I bought some bread from the bakery and would love to hear what happened." his smile returned as well as they walked to find a private place to catch up.


	2. Entry 2: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca and Newt catch up about what happened during her absence. They have a quick dinner and part ways to sleep after tending to the creatures. The next day, Bianca goes out to buy groceries and comes across a particular creature...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry its been so long since I updated this! I hope everyone has had a nice time during the holidays. I hope to update Project X soon as well. Really want to do something for New Years for Cartel. We will see how it all pans out. Please, enjoy the update and leave some kudos and comments!

Newt followed Bianca to a hotel, the decor and furnishings making it have a common appearance but still cozy. They mainly ignored the suspicious glances that were given to them; a man and an unmarried woman certainly turning eyes. The 'Do Not Disturb' sign soon placed on the door knob not doing them many favors. But, with how much travelling they've done, its common and they only explain when questioned. Setting the suitcase on the floor, Newt; ever the gentleman, had Bianca go first, both now back home. 

In the vast expanse of Newt's portable creature preserve, there were two small homes. One for Bianca and one for Newt. Newt's home was rather plain, he didn't need much as he never stayed in for very long. A simple room with a desk, closet and bed; a small bathroom inside as well. Most days the floor was absolutely littered with balled up bits of parchment; notes, drawings of creatures and rough drafts for his book. He had more than enough to fill one, now he just needed some peace to put all of their work together into something tangible. Bianca had no doubt his book would become a huge hit. She even playfully teased him about it even becoming required reading at schools to which Newt just shook his head, a small and bashful smile on his lips but also, a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

The two sat by what used to be Frank the Thunderbird's paddock, still warm from the desert habitat Newt had designed for him. "I am so happy you were able to recover everyone. Back home, safe and sound." Bianca looked around at all the homes for the magnificent creatures she had come to learn about and care for. "I'm sorry I missed out on it all, especially not being able to say goodbye to dear Frank. But, it seems you made some new friends." she smiled at Newt, "Good for you, Newt."

Newt returned her gesture and words with a soft smile of his own, soon fading slightly and he looked up into the warm sky, "I'm terribly sorry, Bianca." her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He continued before she could voice her thoughts. "About Bert. He gets everywhere. Wriggly little troublemaker." 

Newt was apologizing because of the sticky fingered Niffler. She could not help but laugh, failing to hide it with her hand. Newt looked confused. "It's no problem, Newt. Taking shiny things is in Bert's nature. In every Niffler. That is how you got the species name." she explained, hoping to dispel any guilt he might still feel.

Newt still looked troubled, Bianca put a reassuring hand on his arm to try and get him to open up to her. "There was a boy. He was horribly abused, Bianca. Made to feel ashamed of and hate his magic. As you probably guessed, he became an Obscurial. But, he somehow survived into his late teen years. He lashed out several times while I searched for my escaped creatures. We met and I almost helped him calm down. But, MACUSA and a disguised Grindelwald agitated him." Newt was visibly upset, head down and Bianca could see his eyes watering, a frown clear as day that broke her heart. She knew he wanted to continue though. That he had to get this off his chest. "They didn't give him a chance." his lips quivered, tears sliding down his cheeks. "They just blasted him. I regret that I didn't reach him sooner. If I had just a bit more time, it all could have ended so differently..." she barely heard him mumble something that sounded like "I'm certain he survived though."

Bianca moved her hand, it sliding over his shoulders so she could let him lean against her, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Newt. I'm sure he felt he would be safe with you." she rested her head to his, unable to bear seeing Newt so upset. "You know what one of your best traits is?" she asked, feeling his head shake ever so slightly, "Your heart, Newt. You have such a big heart. Always wanting to help, care and protect those around you. These creatures couldn't ask for a better caretaker. And I could not ask for a better friend." she smiled as she felt his body grow considerably more lax. 

Newt sighed, shoulders no longer shaking from bottled up emotions. He knew he could rely on her. He was constantly thankful for Dumbledore insisting she join him. :Thank you, Bianca." he said, sitting up and wiping his eyes gently. "After talking with you, I feel much better. Like always." 

The two exchanged smiles, Bianca's being one of relief. "It's what I'm here for. I can't see myself anywhere else." Bianca stood up and stretched, groaning from the slight pain in her right leg. "I do believe it's time to tend to the creatures before bedtime. I'll get dinner going while you do that." after these, Newt would retreat into his work and Bianca knew he would neglect his own needs during such times.

She headed off to a small nook they made for a kitchen and dining area. Everything was simple but still felt warm and homey. Finding what she needed from their spacious garden, a few potatoes, she made her way to the kitchen, washing and slicing the potatoes as both pans were searing butter. Leaning down, she opened a box, a chilling spell placed upon it to keep many foods cool, and grabbed two chicken breasts, letting them begin to cook, potatoes dumped into their own pan moments after, her signature seasoning sprinkled onto the meat and the spuds. 

As she was cooking, Newt was tending to the mooncalves, able to smell the kitchen even from where he was. He smiled at the gentle but goofy creatures, each ecstatic to see him, feeding them and giving them all affectionate head pats, soft purr-like sounds coming from them. "You lot are ravenous tonight." he could never keep a frown on when he was with his beasts. He was thankful to this day that he was offered this job, he felt so alive and happy now. He watched the calves do their dances with a content smile, always easy to get lost just observing any of his creatures being themselves. 

His thoughts still shifted to poor Credence often. He did his best to tell himself that he couldn't fully control what happened. That did nothing to assuage his guilt. He bid the gentle, bobble headed beasts good night as he began making his rounds to feed the others, his mouth watering from the aroma that followed him everywhere he went. He swears he heard Bianca scolding Bert for trying to snatch either food or cookware. Knowing that little glutton, probably both. 

His final stop was the Occamy nest, each small creature chirping happily at him. "Hello, little ones. Mummy's here." their heads bobbed up and down, wide eyes following his every move as he began feeding them, Newt faintly hearing Bianca calling for him. "You all behaving? Is the nest big enough? Warm enough?" he fretted over them the most, wanting them to be happy at their current size. 

Newt was broken from his reverie by a raven now perched on the Occamy nest. He gulped softly. "I heard you." he said as the bird shifted to a slightly annoyed Bianca.

"Has everyone been fed?" she asked, smiling down at the Occamies, still noticing the nod from Newt. "Good! Now, time for mummy to eat." she said with a grin, grabbing his arm after wishing the currently small bird like creatures good night and walking with him to their nook, table already set. "Just some chicken and seasoned potatoes tonight. Simple, quick and filling." she explained, setting his plate in front of him, ice water next to the plate.

"I'm sure its delicious like everything you cook, Bianca." Newt told her as he set a napkin onto his lap, fork and knife at the ready when she sat to join him. The pair ate in a comfortable and familiar silence, the sounds of clinking silverware filling the silence. The sink was already filled with soapy warm water, dishes and that evening's cookware soon set inside to clean easier tomorrow.

"Please do try getting some rest tonight..." Bianca said as she came out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a washcloth. 

"I shall, Bianca. After everything this past week, I have been rather exhausted. Tomorrow, I will continue writing drafts for the book. We will have to leave soon though. The MACUSA President barely let me off."

"We will leave in a few days then. Tomorrow I will buy a few things we need for our next voyage. Mr. Worme is very beneficial to all of this." Augustus Worme, their benefactor had been paying for all their journey. Bianca foresaw much stress when it came to actually writing the book. "I'll be sure to hound you should you be pushing yourself too much, Newt. But, we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Rest comes now.I take it you'll be in here or the hotel room mainly?" 

"Yes." Newt answered with a nod. "I think trying more drawings of the creatures will be nice too. But, yes, rest sounds perfect." Newt gave her a warm smile before dismissing himself to go to bed, Bianca doing the same, finally kicking her shoes off and changing into a nightgown and climbing into bed, soon drifting off to sleep.

After a nice breakfast of pancakes and eggs, Bianca got changed and wrote a list of everything she would need, heading out to do the necessary shopping. she moved quickly, wanting to be done as soon as she could, wishing to relax and help Newt should he need it.

After a few hours of shopping, she had all her bags in hand. As she passed by an alley, she felt something calling to her. Following it, she made an astounding discovery.

Newt was sitting beside the Bowtruckle tree, sketching a few of them for the book to illustrate the differences between each. He nearly broke his quill when he heard Bianca yell for him, a tone of urgency to her voice. setting his drawings down, he ran to her, seeing numerous bags around her and her eyes wide with worry and concern. "Bianca...? What's wrong?" he moved closer to her, worried she may be injured.

She took a few quick breaths as she conjured a bubble, the contents of which chilled Newt to his core. "An Obscurus? Where did you find this?" 

"On my way back from buying groceries and whatever else we needed. I felt something call out to me and found this. But, its much smaller than the other you have." she followed Newt to the cold expanse where he kept the other Obscurus. 

The bubble popped and the small cloud retook its shape, The form of an unconscious boy in his late teens, black hair trimmed to his ears that was now messy, black clothes scuffed up from being out on the streets. A hand went to Newt's mouth as his eyes widened, "I can't believe it. Bianca...its Credence!"


	3. Entry 3: Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Obscurial is revealed to be Credence Barebone, Newt and Bianca hurry to create a safe space for him to recover. Bianca is properly introduced to the wary wizard and she talks with Newt with a plan to help keep Credence safe and to control his magic. For his own safety. Newt agrees naturally but warns her, she must get Credence to go along with her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. Thank you for being patient. I do wish to warn ahead of time, there is high likely going to be talks of abuse in this chapter as Bianca tries earning Credence's trust. I hope everyone is doing fine! Please leave comments!

After the revelation of the Obscurial being none other then Credence Barebone, Newt and Bianca began to create a safe room for him. It was a small cabin, enough room for a simple bed, table with a chair and a nightstand by the bed. They carefully moved the boy to the bed, removing his shoes so he could sleep a bit more comfortably. Bianca sighed, face turning at the boy. "I do wish we could change him. Clean clothes in a clean bed alone feel wonderful." she bemused as she put the finishing touches on the room. 

"I trust he may feel at ease waking in a bed at all. Anything would be better than the streets." Newt said, letting a fluffy dark green blanket rest on top of Credence. "I am relieved he is alive. And safe here. His level of control over the Obscurus is remarkable. So much we could learn...after he recovers of course." after helping with conjuring the necessities, Newt rubbed his hands together. "I do believe this will serve our needs for the time being, Bianca. I think I shall presume drawing the Bowtruckles. Do shout if you need anything." Bianca thanked Newt and he left, her making sure Credence would be comfortable as possible.

Bianca left the dependable Demiguise; Dougal to look after him. "If he begins to wake up, please come to me. I'll be in the kitchen." she instructed to the friendly orangutan-like creature who nodded in understanding and took his place beside the bed as Bianca left, a bubble forming around the cabin as she left; a precaution should Credence lose control of his Obscurus and to keep damage to a minimum. Many thoughts ran through her head as to what to do with Credence when he woke up. If he woke up. With everything Newt told her and while she set up his current dwelling, she felt the need to protect him. Maybe even take him in. "Does he have a place to go?' she wondered out loud as she began boiling water in her kettle and starting to make a simple soup after crushing and mixing tomatoes in the needed broth. Soup and tea would be perfect to wake up to. That was what she thought anyway. She added milk to make the soup creamier and set a tea bag in the kettle.

As she began pouring the tea into three mugs, she felt a tug at her blouse. Looking down, she saw Dougal. "Oh. Is he waking up already?" Dougal gave her a firm nod. "Thank you very much, Dougal. I'll prepare a special treat for you as thanks for helping me later." she set up a tray and filled a bowl with the soup and she let Dougal lead the way back to Credence's cabin. 

As they entered, Credence had his eyes opened and was visibly shocked at the creature he was seeing. "What on earth is that creature?!" he called out weakly. He may have tried to move but his body was too weak. 

Bianca put on a smile, seeing as Dougal hadn't vanished, she knew he was aware he was not in harm's way. "Good afternoon, Credence. This is Dougal. He is a demiguise and he will do you no harm. I promise." she said as she moved closer, Dougal staying behind her as she set the tray on the table. "Tea? I also made you soup. Both are nice and warm. Oh. I hope you aren't allergic to tomatoes..."

Credence looked over the woman and the strange primate beside her as they moved closer. He remembered barely escaping the group that attacked him. In his weakened state, he stayed as the Obscurus, being small enough to stay hidden and then he felt warmth approach him. And now he was in a small room and in a welcoming bed. "You...how do you know my name?" he asked as she took a seat in the chair at the table, not approaching until he was comfortable. He could smell the soup from where it was, his stomach beginning to rumble from hunger.

"My friend mentioned you. You may not know his name but, he tried helping you." she began to explain as Dougal decided to leave. "A man in the tunnels who wanted to help calm you. Do you remember such a man?" she asked, hoping he might remember Newt.

Credence began to concentrate as she handed him the ceramic mug, him holding it with both hands, enjoying the pleasant warmth and scent radiating from its contents. "I remember Mr. Graves." he suddenly felt himself begin to boil in rage at the mere thought of the man who used him.

Bianca's eyes widened and she cut in. "Was there another wizard? Another person that you didn't feel was a threat?" she did not want to risk him losing himself to the power inside him. He needed to regain his strength.

"I-I think so. There was a woman. With short black hair. She didn't scared of me. More upset about what was happening to me."

As Credence was responding, the door to his cabin opened again, Dougal returning with a new guest. "Now, Dougal. You needn't pull me along like this!" It was a slightly distressed Newt, his hand in Dougal's. Bianca laughed slightly with a soft smile. 

"Welcome back, Dougal."

"Wait. I know you!" Credence declared, suddenly remembering the other kind wizard that tried helping him when he went berserk. "I don't really remember you though..." he frowned, Newt stepping closer.

"I was certain I introduced myself. No matter. I am Newt Scamander. And I am very happy to see you again, Credence." Newt gave a more proper introduction this time.

Credence then looked to Bianca, a look of unknown on his pale and currently sunken face. "And...who are you? Do you know Newt?" he asked.

"Oh! I am Bianca Vane. And I've known Newt since our first year in school! We're thick as thieves. And I found you in an alley on my way back from shopping. Are you feeling a bit better, Credence?"

That name. It made him remember everything Mary Lou had put him through. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. "I...I do feel safer. Sleeping in a bed is welcome." he looked to the woman, "You mentioned soup? I am very hungry, ma'am." 

Before he could feel any unnecessary shame, Bianca perked up and nodded, picking the tray of food up. "Yes! I made some creamy tomato soup. I figured it would be best to start light. Would hate to burden your stomach suddenly. I could also make you a sandwich if you'd like." she said, setting the tray on his lap.

"I think this will be fine for now. Thank you, Ms. Vane." Newt took his leave, knowing he could trust Bianca to look after the boy. As Credence began to eat the soup, the warmth making him feel alive again. "What did you call that thing? The monkey looking creature?" he asked curiously, taking another sip of soup and then tea.

Bianca smiled and gestured for Dougal to come closer. "This is Dougal. He's a demiguise; a creature that can turn invisible and see into the future. Newt and I have been studying all sorts of magical creatures. He's going to write a fantastic book." she explained, sipping her own tea and giving Dougal a piece of fruit she brought with her. "He's rather docile. You needn't worry over him. He's going to help watch over you while you recover."

"I don't wish to sound ungrateful to you or Mr. Sca...Newt. But, why did you both help me? Those people who tried-" Credence gulped at his next words, "tried _killing_ me, they said I was dangerous. A monster..." he had no clue what this power was inside him. All he knew was that he was now strong and able to stop people from abusing him further.

Bianca frowned. "Credence...the force inside you. It's called an Obscurus. It's a parasitic force that feeds on the power inside young witches and wizards. It is born from an internalized hatred of one's own magic. The Obscurus is dangerous, yes. But...you may be able to...I just saw a creature that needed help. You were barely alive when I found you. I just wanted to help that little thing that called out to me." her frown deepened at what she'd have to say next. "Newt knew what happened to you. What you were put through. It was the perfect situation for an Obscurus to thrive. After seeing the Obscurus become you, I only wanted to help you even more. No child should have to endure such treatment. Magic blood or no."

Credence felt a lump in his throat. This woman reminded him of that other one with the short black hair. The witch who tried defending him against Mary Lou, his supposed mother. After finishing his soup, he set the bowl back on the trey. "I'm full for now. Thank you for the soup, ma'am." 

"I'm sorry for such a heavy topic, Credence. But, please know, we are here for you. That darkness is behind you." she took the tray and stood up, "I'll leave you to rest. Dougal here will stick around and look after you. If you need me, please let him know." Credence gave her a nod to let her know he heard her, laying back down and turning to face the wall, a soft light filling his room dimly.

As she left, Bianca sought out Newt who was in his room surprisingly. Knocking before entering, she sat in his small green reading chair not too far from his desk. "Evening Bianca. How is Credence fairing?" he asked, not looking up from his parchment. 

"I believe he will make a recovery with plenty of rest and good food. I hope anyway. We can't exactly rush him to some hospital. The MACUSA could find him." she picked up a few of the crumpled up bits of parchment, reading over the scribbles he had done in trying to make draft after draft. 

She took a few moments to collect her thoughts, her current wish having been in the forefront of her mind while helping Credence. "Newt...what would you think about maybe taking Credence in?"

"I believe we have already done that, Bianca." Newt responded immediately, gaze still upon his writing.

"Newt! I meant as in adopting him I guess. Helping him control his magic. He knows nothing of the world he should be in. He deserves to know." her line of questioning made Newt finally turn around.

"You have fair points, Bianca. He could be safe here from the MACUSA until we get out of the country. Are you suggesting we teach him?" he asked, receiving a nod in return. 

"Even just the basics can help. I'd love to see his face when we take him to Diagon Alley!" Bianca stopped herself before she went too crazy. It was too late to act in such a way. "But, his health comes first. I truly think Credence will be able to control his Obscurus is he stabilizes. Imagine if we can help an Obscurial, Newt."

"We can cross that bridge once we get there. For now, you also need rest. And I will go to sleep after this chapter. It's been an unusual day for us both." Newt led her out of his shack and bid her goodnight, soon wrapping up his drafted chapter and retiring for the evening.

Credence was awoken to the sound of a light knock at his door. As his eyes fluttered open, he saw Dougal open the door, Bianca coming in with a tray of food like the day before, a warm smile greeting him. "Good afternoon, Credence. I brought you some lunch. Orange juice and a fried cheese and ham sandwich with chips." she explained, walking up to his bedside. 

Credence sat up enough that he'd be able to eat. "Good afternoon, Ms. Vane. Afternoon? I've slept that long?"

"Yes. But, you need to recover. Sleep is the best way to let your body do such." 

"I suppose. This looks delicious!" Credence gave a genuine but soft smile as he sipped the juice.

Bianca smiled, her heart feeling warm at the look on the young boy's face. "Credence. If I may...I talked with Newt last night and...we'd like to take you in. Help you learn about your magical heritage."

Credence felt himself grow weary, he heard similar from Graves and that did not end well. What could this woman stand to gain? "Ms. Vane. I don't like where this is going..." he began, noting the sad look in Bianca's eyes. 

"Oh...I'm sorry if I said something bad. I only have the best intentions, Credence. May I ask; what line did I cross?"

He felt that he could trust her. Her and Newt had taken him in. Maybe he could take a small chance? "Mr. Graves...he said many things like what you just said. He used me to find power and threw me aside. He promised to teach me! I want to learn..." 

Bianca could feel her heart break and her eyes prick with tears. "Credence...I'm so sorry." she muttered, sitting in the same chair she had last night. "The man you knew as Percival Graves was an impostor. I don't know how the original acted but, the one you knew was not him. He was a very dangerous wizard named Grindlewald. He is currently under the chains of the Magical Congress of the United States of America." she knew hearing this would be a lot for anyone to take in and took a deep breath. "Credence...I cannot and will not ask you to trust me immediately. You've seen bad from both magic and non-magic worlds. I only ask that, maybe, in time you will let Newt and myself show you the good." she felt her voice grow shaky, feeling some sense of kinship with this boy. "This world has so many beautiful things in it. So much you can learn. I truly wish to help you experience them, Credence."

As Credence munched on the sandwich she made for him, he felt her sincerity from her words. After he swallowed, he took a moment to find his response, "I...I can feel that you're being truthful. I'd like to try, Ms. Vane."

Bianca smiled wholeheartedly at his words and felt her spirit lighten. "That is all I'll ask. But for now, let's focus on getting you better."


End file.
